What is in a Name
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: It was the ideal day to be outside, so please tell me what the heck I'm doing in a boring library with Kendall Perkins?/ Gwen and Kendall spend a day at the library and learn the power of words.  Oneshot


What is in a Name?

OMG something from me that is not The Curse of the Crimson Ankh or Life in the Fast Lane! This is for pleasure really, my first decent one-shot. This has mentions of both KickXKendall and KickXGwen so if you enjoy either this may be for you

Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: I only own Gwen and my story, that's it! Hey, it's a recession people!**

Spring had come to the small suburb of Mellowbrooke, the snow melted away from the previous season to reveal the green grass that spouted underneath. Birds were flying through the air, singing their songs of freedom and the skies a beautiful blue. _It was the ideal day to be outside, so please tell me what the heck I'm doing in a boring library with Kendall Perkins?_ The scarlet haired girl asked this question to herself as she peered at the blank computer screen before her. It was spring break, the breath of relief in every kid's mind for fun. Unfortunately, since she achieved her 5th grade status, the teachers decided to give put a project to 'stimulate the mind', yeah more like an excuse to see kids suffer. This torture session was surrounded by a heritage project, a study of the student's names, their meanings and significant others shared their name. Although she could do the project perfectly on her own, Katrina 'kindly' considered that with Gwen's slipping grades in English, she work beside a partner to keep her focused. Of course there was nobody available to go with her; Kick and Gunther were out doing stunts, Mouth was away in Virginia to visit his aunt, Jackie was God knows where, and Ronaldo- heck he'd just argue with her the whole time, so that left bookworm Kendall. At first the blonde was upset about it as well but when Kat offered some green in exchange for her services, she couldn't refuse. Now they were at the library; Kendall had gone to look up some name books while Gwen had chosen a pair of computers.

Wiping her eyes, she sighed, this was bad. _Katrina knows I hate my name, not my nickname but my REAL name, and if Kendall can refer to Kick as Clarence EVERYTIME, I don't want to know what would happen if- _

"Are you ok?" A familiar feminine voice spoke from behind her as she panicked, minimizing her search tab and turning around.

"YEAH- I'm fine." Kendall just blankly stared at the strange reaction before taking the computer across from her, "Shall we get started?"

Kendall turned on her computer monitor. While waiting for the hard drive to boot up, she noticed a magazine beside her on an empty desk. It was a periodical, a business print that focused on the wealthiest families in the United States. Rather bored, she picked it up and flipped to a random page. She would do that in a book, start in the middle and challenge her reading comprehension skills to fill o. The missing pieces the chapters before enclosed. One picture caught her eye so distinctly it made her stop in curiosity. In the color photograph was a young girl about the age of 10 years, standing in front of an extremely large palace-like mansion. She was dressed in an emerald green dress, fur lining the arm holes, trimming the waist and skirt bottom, with long sleeves, knee length skirt and black dress shoes with white stockings. Her hair was a shockingly beautiful cerise color, long and wavy, her head covered in a green beret. Her face wore no makeup but her cheeks looked rosy to the cold shown by her breath. The girl looked strikingly familiar so she skimmed the article below it.

"The lucky young girl said to inherit the Axle family fortune, approximately 3.5 billion dollars, is the second born child to Marcus Axle and his now divorced wife Josephine Crown, miss Guinevere Rosemary Axle." The sentence halted Kendall in her tracks, her blue eyes widening as the last name stood out. _Axle,_ she thought, _Gwen?_ Peering over her magazine she compared Gwen to the girl in the photo. Even with the two year age distance, the girls shared many qualifying characteristics such as similar hair, eyes and face structure. _Could it be?_ Looking down again, she noticed the cheery look on the girls face, contrasting the now bored look on Gwen's features. Something in that denied her idea, _No, that can't be right her name is Gwen, not Guinevere, even if it was she would have told us by now._

Trying to shrug it off, she began browsing the computer looking up her name in the databases. Her mind kept detouring back to the girl. Finally agitated, she logged onto the schools website, looking up her class register. Scrolling through the names, she spotted a difference: Guinevere Axle- Gwen Axle.

Realization dawned on her face as she put the puzzle together; the looks and the register, but there was only one way to be sure.

"Gwen," She started casually, "How did you come up with the name, Gwen? I mean, since we're researching names and all."

Gwen shifted in her seat to eye Kendall suspiciously, before leaning back to stare at her computer screen, "Well, my dad liked the name Gwen, said it sounded fun so it was. My name isn't that special."

"Really," Kendall narrowed her eyes, simply angry. Now Gwen was lying to her, plain as that. And Kendall Perkins hated to be lied to. After typing the girl's name she pulled up an article on the blue screen, "Because that's not what I'm looking at now."

Gwen paled, flying over to the blonde's side to see the widow revealing a recent newspaper article, one involving her older sister's latest charity concert. In the photo there was Gwen, standing side by side with her older sister who was holding a check worth 5,000 dollars donated to the American Cancer Society. The caption had clearly displayed Katrina and Guinevere's name below in certification. _OH SNICKERDOODLES…_

"Uh… a Photoshop job?" She tried helplessly although she had been cornered in her own lie. Kendall only crossed her arms in defiance as she waited for the truth to come out. The scarlet haired girl sighed before returning and plopped in her seat, "Ok, how'd ya find out?"

The girl only responded by taking the magazine and passing it to her between computers. Looking at the young photo, Gwen groaned, clapping her face in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall questioned.

"I didn't think it was relevant, everyone calls me Gwen anyway."

"Your friends don't need to know your real name?"

"Uh, yeah," She responded tiredly, mumbling something about tiredness.

"What if something were to happen?"

"Then my sis is around for that."

Kendall stopped beating around the bush, since she was rich, it was obvious that she had boundaries and this was one of them. "You couldn't trust us with your name."

Gwen looked up, her face radiating pure shock at her thoughtless accusation, before closing her eyes again. Standing she walked around the table, sitting beside the preteen, half to explain, half to calm her raging heart from blowing up in her face.

"Kendall you don't understand the power of the name."

Kendall blinked, not expecting this reaction from the newly discovered Guinevere; true she didn't know what to expect but she surely wasn't predicting this.

"Names are important, I'll give you that. What's the first thing a pregnant woman asks- What will I name it? The first thing a person questions- What's your name?-"

"And most people give an honest answer." She slipped out annoyingly.

"Look will you let me talk?" the scarlet snapped, glaring at Kendall who promptly shut her mouth.

"But the real question no one thinks of when a name is given, why? Why is this named a pacifier, why is your name Valerie? Names not only define us, they add to our personality. For example, the pacifier was a toy given to infants to 'pacify' their crying. Valerie is a German name that derives from Valeria, the feminine spelling of the roman Valerius, a 2nd century saint and martyr. Names can often reflect specific personalities or give clues to family history." Gwen typed in a new site on the computer, pulling up a URL for Behind the Name. "Feel free to type in Kick's name."

Kendall shot her an odd look as Gwen rolled her eyes in return, "I know you're curious."

After a few motions of her hand, the description popped up: From the Latin title Clarensis which belonged to members of the British royal family. The title ultimately derives from the name of the town of Clare in Suffolk. As a given name it has been in use since the 19th century.

"What's your point?"

"When you try to downgrade Kick by calling him by his real name, you're actually referring to him as royalty." Gwen deadpanned, giving her a blank stare, "Which is not what you originally intend to do, is it?"

Kendall looked away, her face going a light pink; _Of course I don't want to do that! I just love how cute he looks when I call him that…_

"Ok, since is about your name and not Clarence's, let's research Guinevere then." Another name, enter- From the Norman French form of the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar, composed of the elements gwen meaning "fair, white" and hwyfar meaning "smooth". In Arthurian legend she was the beautiful wife of King Arthur who engaged in an adulterous affair with Sir Lancelot. According to Geoffrey of Monmouth, she was seduced by Mordred before the battle of Camlann, which led to the deaths of both Mordred and Arthur.

"You say history makes the name, so what does this say about you? That you have rich heritage from your parents and are sentenced to a miserable life?" Kendall bluntly asked, feeling some power bubble in her as she talked Gwen down from her high stature. The redhead said nothing, her emerald eyes blinking as she searched for the proper words.

"Not entirely…" She responded softly, "Guinevere was the name of the wife of the most famous king in all Arthurian romantic literature. She was always being kidnapped and fought over like a trophy because of her beauty and wealth… she is in many ways similar to me…" Gwen hated this part, she would have to belittle herself, but if it would make Kendall understand she was willing to do it.

"That's true…" The girl agreed, noting Gwen's somber mood, "I'm surprised that you don't like Guinevere, it's a very unique name." The blonde student pondered aloud as Gwen breathed a shuddery sigh escaped her lips.

"It's just Guinevere is so unique and special that I hate it. I hate being the center of attention, having everyone's attention on me for the wrong reasons. Not because of who I am, but for what I have, money, fame…" she then proceeded to mumble "…beauty." Looking back up, making eye contact with Kendall, her emerald eyes blending in with her sapphire orbs, "I don't want the fame that comes from the Axle name, everyone sets these standards for me and I don't want to disappoint anyone." Gwen looked down at her lap, kinda embarrassed about the sudden turnabout in the situation.

"Look, I'm sorry about calling you out like that, I shouldn't have assumed anything." A natural apology spilled from the blonde's mouth, suddenly regretting the entire conversation between the two preteens.

"Honestly, you're not the first Kendall, and you won't be the last." She waved her hand dismissively, "Just don't tell anyone about my name or my family stimulus, ok? It's not the road I'm looking to take-"

"You're secret's safe with me." She nodded sincerely, "So… does Kick know about this?"

Gwen perked at the mentioning of the suburban daredevil, something Kendall did not miss, "Kind of…" She felt her face turn the color of her hair as she looked away.

"You guys need to hide your notes better." She added, crossing her arms slyly as Gwen whipped her head around in shock.

"You found the- I mean, what notes?" She tried to fix her flub but already gave away her true emotions. Kendall reached in her purse and removed a familiar, crumpled piece of paper. Gwen snatched the paper out of her hands, quickly smoothing it out to reveal the messeges from the previous rendezvous.

(**Kick's writing** and _Gwen's writing_)

**How goes it my lady? - King Arthur**

_All is well in the fortress; however the guardian has grown quite cranky in the past few days. –Lady Guinevere_

**She best be that way, for fear of any man come and snatch you away again. –King Arthur**

_She means well, but some days she is a dragon of a pain. How goes the raid on the Grotto of Graveness? – Lady Guinevere_

**I hope to be ready for a full assault in a few days' time; I hope you will be present? –King Arthur**

_I wouldn't miss it for the world, my lord. –Lady Guinevere_

**Fantastic, it will truly be a great day of conquering, let the history books record it! –King Arthur**

_I shall be sure the scribe arrives promptly and everything is told to thousands of people across the land. –Lady Guinevere_

**Have you considered my proposition, my lady? –King Arthur**

_I have. –Lady Guinevere_

**And your fellowship? –King Arthur**

_You shall have it. Meet me in the palace gardens when the twilight breaks upon the horizon, I shall await beside the honeysuckle for your arrival. –Lady Guinevere_

**You have no idea how much this excites me, fair lady; I shall not make you wait. –King Arthur**

_I pray you won't. –Lady Guinevere_

**I shall count the days till then. –King Arthur**

_So shall I, oh what shall I wear to be seen with such royalty? –Lady Guinevere_

**Whatever you wish, for your beauty knows no bound to mine eyes. –King Arthur**

_My face grows flushed with your affectionate tone, please cease lest others discover our enthrallment. –Lady Guinevere_

**Let them talk all they wish, their words fall upon my deaf ears. –King Arthur**

_My name is growing popular among your court, especially with the maids; I fear they wish to blacken me. –Lady Guinevere_

**That will never happen, and lord help those who attempt it, for they shall deal with my wrath. –King Arthur**

_I'm sure it only be talk, no more. Hark; the siren screeches her sound of horror mine ears cannot bear to hear it! I wish the bell ring to end this torture. –Lady Guinevere_

**We all must bear the weight. –King Arthur**

_There it is, oh sweet sound fill mine heart! Shall I see you in the hall of records? –Lady Guinevere_

**Unfortunately not, the Viking calls me to visit him in the dining hall. May I be graced with your presence at the final bell? –King Arthur**

_Of course, my lord, just say where. –Lady Guinevere_

**At the garden, tonight, I have something important to tell you and you alone.**** –King Arthur**

_Very well, I shall be swift. Until then, my brave knight, go fight, conquer, WIN! –Lady Guinevere_

**I shall, and I wish safe passage to the fairest lady on earth. –King Arthur**

(End note)

Gwen thought back in fondness to that time in class and their silly acts with a smile on her lips.

"So what did he tell you?" Kendall leaned in curiously seeing she had come out of the chrysalis of her solitude.

Gwen smiled sneakily, "You read the note, it was for my ears only, why so inquisitive?" She leaned in as well, "Perhaps someone is jealous?"

"What- me, jealous? Uh-no! Any girl loves a piece of gossip, especially a scandal."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but nothing happened, we were talking about a stunt." She said, snickered, hugging the blonde as she thought, _Yeah right Kendall, you keep telling yourself that…_

Let's say this afternoon of research turned into a day of bonding for both girls, and it all began with a name.

So that's it! I hope you enjoyed that, it was fun to write and a good break from the daily grind. I'll update LITFL soon, as soon as I get some inspiration. Btw, if anyone has any ideas for LITFL please message me; I appreciate any offers and who knows I may actually use them!

So until next time, Live till it hurts!... And then some :)

-Phoenix


End file.
